Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) is a form of DSL, a data communications technology that enables faster data transmission over telephone lines than a conventional modem can provide.
The distinguishing characteristic of ADSL over DSL is that the volume of data flow is greater in one direction than the other. For example, ADSL may allow a user to download at high speeds (e.g., 8 Mbps) information from the Internet. However, the upload speed on the same ADSL may be significantly lower (e.g., 800 kbps). Further, under traditional approaches, the asymmetric data flow direction is fixed, meaning that a user with an ADSL has access to a relatively faster download speed a relatively slower upload speed.
Some ADSL users are more focused on downloading information from the Internet (e.g., web browsing, downloading photos, and/or downloading music) than uploading information to the Internet. As a result, ADSL connections are designed to have a fixed download speed that is significantly faster than its fixed slower upload speed. For example, FIG. 1 (Prior Art) illustrates block diagrams of a conventional ADSL system. FIG. 1 includes an ADSL modem 102, a Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM) 104, an Internet Service Provider (ISP) 106, and Internet 108. The ADSL modem is communicatively coupled with DSLAM 104. The upload speed and download speed for the ADSL modem 102 with respect to the DSLAM is fixed based on bandwidth allocation. In one embodiment, ADSL modem has a fixed download speed (e.g., 8 Mbps) that is significantly faster than its upload speed (e.g., 800 kpbs).
However, although during most times ADSL users may desire a faster download speed over a faster upload speed, in certain instances ADSL users may wish to reverse this asymmetry and have a faster upload speed instead. In particular, in certain situations a user and/or an enterprise may wish to upload significant amounts of data efficiently. In one example, an enterprise may wish to back up important data files onto an online storage service. In another example, an individual user may wish to upload large numbers of photos and/or video clips to share with friends and family.